Star Trek: Excelsior
Paramount announces that a new Star Trek television series will begin after the end of Voyager in May. This new series will chronicle the adventures of the Starship Excelsior. George Takei will be reprising his role as Captain Sulu, and Walter Koenig as his first officer Commander Chekov. Further details emerge about the new Excelsior series. The series will be called Star Trek: Excelsior. Besides Takei and Koenig, the series would also star Jolene Blalock as the Vulcan engineer T'Pol - who is explained as being the great-great-great-granddaughter of T'Pau. It would also include former ER star Sherry Stringfield as chief medical officer Dr. Joanna McCoy - the daughter of Leonard McCoy. Boris Lee Krutonog would star as third officer and operations manager Lt. Commander Lojur, Grace Lee Whitney as communications officer Lt. Commander Rand, and Wil Weaton as helmsman/navigator Lt. Richard Crusher - the grandfather of The Next Generation era character Wesley Crusher. It is learned that Star Trek: Excelsior will be delayed because of the attacks in New York City. The first episode of Star Trek: Excelsior airs. The two hour episode, named "Broken Bow" deals with the launching of the newly refitted USS Excelsior in 2301. In this episode the first encounter of the Federation and the Cardassian Union is seen when a small Cardassian ship attacks the Federation planet Archer IV, is shot down, and crashes near the farming community of Broken Bow. The first season of Star Trek: Excelsior ends. The series had done exceptionally well during the first season. Leonard Nimoy reprises his role of Spock for a special three part episode. In this episode Spock is nearly assassinated by Vulcan isolationists. After recovering from the attempt, Spock, the Excelsior crew, and the crew of the Enterprise-B investigate the isolationist movement and the Romulan connection to the movement. Paramount confirms that Star Trek: Excelsior has been picked up for the fifth season. The final episode of season five airs. In this episode, all the surviving main cast members of the original series appear. Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Dr. Chapel, and Ambassador Spock appear at symposium that's part of the activities honoring the 60th anniversary of the commissioning of the first USS Enterprise, NCC-1701, and speak about their time on board that first Starship Enterprise. Captain Kirk, Mr. Scott, and Dr. Leonard McCoy appear only during flashbacks in this episode as Kirk and Scott had disappeared, and DeForrest Kelley had died several years ago. The first episode of season six airs. The episode is dedicated to James Doohan, who had passed away in July. Breaking with tradition, it is announced that Excelsior will continue at the least for three more seasons, instead of the seven seasons which had become a standard of sorts in Star Trek. The Ramsey Effect airs... A starfleet historian running for her life stows away on the Excelsior.She is dicovered after they go to warp... As Sulu is informed, the Excelsior is fired upon forcing it to exit warp speed... They inform Sulu he will turn over the historian now... It is starfleet personal, they invoke Section 31 of the federation charter.. after escaping three ships, triangular shaped... The historian briefs Sulu on a file she found... It was written by Agent Ramsey, of intelligence... circa 2161..... the 40th anniversary of Star Trek is noted with the crossover Episiode "Tormorrow's Vision". While responding to a distress call from a Bajoran Starship, the Excelsior is attacked by 3 Tholian vessels, and is sent damaged nearly 65 years into the future. the Excelsior arrives in a timeline where the Federation is at war with the Bajoran Empire. Guest stars include Kate Mulgrew (Captain Janeway), Micheal Dorn (first Officer Worf), Terry Farrell (Ops officer Dax), Tim Russ (Tacital Officer Tuvok), Robert Duncan McNeill (conn officer Paris), LaVar Burton (cheif Engineer Laforge) and Alexander Siddig (CMO Barshir). it is noted that first contact with the Bajorans happened around 2305/06, and the ship that makes first contact with Bajor is the USS Excelsior. in the Alternate timeline, the Federation makes Contact with Bajor in 2319, by that time, the Bajoran have become a Military Goverment, and first contact is made by the USS Stargazer. in the final act, the Future Excelsior buys Sulu time to get his ship back to the proper time by battling 3 Bajoran battleships. using knowlege of The Tholians from the future, the Excelsior is able to destroy 2 of the 3 Tholian attackers, and makes first contact with the Bajorans.